


Webgott - Haunted Houses

by carwood



Series: Haunted Houses [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: David loses his friends in a haunted house and Joe tries to scare him.





	Webgott - Haunted Houses

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” David is whispering to himself. He had come to the haunted house with a couple of his buddies from Harvard, but somewhere along the way he had got separated from them and was now walking through the haunted house by himself.

He wasn’t originally scared, because walking with a group of people made haunted houses fun. He could joke and laugh without actually getting scared, but trying to feel through the haunted houses in the dark had him freaked out.

David was walking into the next room when a man jumps out at him, yelling about how he wanted to kill him, with a knife in his hand. David jumps at first then says blankly “It’s okay, I’ve always wanted to die.”

“What the fuck?” The murderer says, breaking out into laughter. He steps back and drops the knife, doubling over in laughter.

“Sorry, I… I lost my friends and I’m just wandering through here alone.” David says, trying to see the man's face but he was blinded by the light from behind the ‘murderer’. 

“Do you wanna keep going? If not, there’s a little exit I can show you.”

“It’s not very fun by yourself.” David says, not wanting the guy to think that he was just chickening out. 

“Come here.” He says, gesturing for David to follow him. The guy pulls open a bookshelf, revealing a secret door. They step through and out behind the haunted house. David takes a deep breath of the cool air, glancing around at his surroundings.

“I’m Joe, by the way. Joe Liebgott.”

“David… You’re not gonna get in trouble for just leaving?” David asks, turning to face Joe and finally get a good look at him. David sees Joe’s lips moving but he doesn’t hear a thing he says, eyes roaming around Joe’s face. His hair was slicked back with fake blood and had it dripping down his face. All he was wearing was a stained white tank top, ripped jeans, and combat boots.

“So, how’d you get into this?” David asks, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and offering it to Joe. Joe takes the cigarette and sticks it in his mouth, leaning in to let David light it. He takes a long drag before responding. 

“Friend of mine runs the place and convinced me to help out a bit this year. It’s interesting, I guess, but just a lot of yelling at people… You wanna die, huh?” Joe chuckles.

“Oh god.” David sighs, putting his head in his hands. “Why did I say that?”

“It’s okay, it was cute.” Joe shrugs, moving to stand in front of David, who steps back, leaning against the building.

“Cute?” David says with the slightest blush to his cheeks, not making eye contact with Joe.

“Cute.” Joe nods, moving in closer, dropping his cigarette on the ground and stamping it out. David’s breath catches in his throat.

“I don’t usually do this with murderers.” David jokes, Joe rolls his eyes and then presses their lips together, pinning David against the building. Joe grabs the sides of David’s face, licking his bottom lip. David wraps his arms around Joe’s middle and attempts to bring him even closer.

“Joe.” David says breathlessly when he pulls away. 

“Come on.” Joe says, grabbing David’s hand and leading him away. David’s heart was still beating fast. He was shocked by how calm Joe had acted and he wondered if he does this often. 

“Where are we going?” David asks, looking back as they move farther from the haunted house. Joe doesn’t respond, just grips onto David’s hand even tighter. David was acutely aware of how sweaty his hand was. 

David lets himself be pulled along down a background. “Joe.” David says. Joe stops and turns to him, “Listen, David, you’re real cute but you gotta learn to shut your mouth.”

David gapes at Joe, who starts walking again.

“Come on!” Joe calls. David shakes his head, waiting for a moment before deciding to follow, running to catch up to Joe.

They were coming up to a small building, and David could smell apples and something sweet in the air. He suddenly became aware of how hungry he was.

“Donuts and apple cider.” Joe says, pushing the door open to the building, revealing a small sitting area, with boxes on the table and a small fridge in the corner. Joe steps in and opens one of the boxes, revealing rows of donuts. 

“They’re here for the workers.” Joe shrugs, opening the fridge and taking out a gallon of apple cider and grabbing two cups, pouring one for both of them. David nods, sitting down and taking a donut. “Thanks.”

Joe nods, also sitting down. “So David, what do you do?

“I’m a student at Harvard.”

Joe puts his head in his hands. “Oh god, I kissed a nerd!”

David reaches forward and slaps him in the arm. “Hey! I am not a nerd!”

“Alright, nerd.” Joe shrugs, smirking.

David frowns, grabbing onto Joe’s collar and pulling him into another kiss. Joe is still smirking against David’s lips. David wants to kiss that smirk off his face but by the time he pulls away, Joe is smiling even wider.

“We should get you back to your friends.” Joe says, patting David’s thigh.

“Nope.” David says, pulling Joe into another kiss.


End file.
